


I Don't Do Well With Labels

by viiemzee



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that it weirded her out – she lived in Boston, very little weirded her out anymore. It was just that her little sister and the concept of sexuality just didn’t mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do Well With Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 1x10 (of course) and looks into the aftermath of the Grenna situation with April being our little insighter :3

It’s not that April never _thought_ about her sister being into girls, it’s just that it never actually crossed her mind that she _should_ think about it.

And it wasn’t that it weirded her out – she lived in Boston, very little weirded her out anymore. It was just that her little sister and the concept of sexuality just didn’t mix.

But now, Brenna had angled a spotlight right onto that one part of her life that April had always left to Brenna, and she needed to know more.

* * *

“Brenna?”

She wasn’t actually talking much lately, and it was quite the feat that she even showed up at the hospital to stay with her. April’s body racked with a cough she hated having and Brenna rushed to her side so quickly that April didn’t even see her do it. She was holding a glass of water to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing circles into her back and making comforting noises. April quickly gulped down the water, and spoke again.

“Brenna, can we talk?”

“Uh, yeah...sure,” she answered, almost reluctantly, very hesitantly, and scooted to rest her back on the pillow next to her sister. They lay there together, the perfect specimens of health and not-so-healthy, April trying to search for the words to say, Brenna nervously avoiding her gaze.

“How have things been with Greer?”

“They haven’t.”

The answer shocked April more than she’d have liked to admit. She swallowed heavily, realizing that this conversation was a mine field and she had just been set back about ten paces by a small explosion she hadn’t expected.

“OK, what happened?”

_Did she realize she’s not into girls anymore? Did Greer have that thought? Did Greer break up with her coz she’s not gay enough?!_

“Her parents-”

“Oh, God!” April almost shrieked, rolling her eyes and startling Brenna into a sitting up position. “This is the twenty-first century, for Christ’s sake!”

“April!”

“What?”

“It’s not because I’m a girl,” Brenna looked sad as she continued, as if that option would have been better to bear than what she was about to say. “It’s because I’m a bad influence on their perfect little daughter.”

“That’s bull,” April muttered, leaning back comfortably again, patting the space next to her for Brenna to lie back down as well.

“Well, not completely. Greer _is_ pretty perfect.”

April nudged her sister lightly, giving a small laugh as she did, and closed her eyes. “But, seriously, that’s why?”

“Yeah.”

A silence fell between them that was heavy with thought on both ends – April, thinking about her little sister’s pain over her first girlfriend; Brenna, trying to comprehend the situation that had broke them apart for the millionth time.

“Do you miss her?”

It took a while for Brenna to answer, but when she did, it was with a conviction April had almost never heard in her voice before.

“So much.” 

* * *

“Brenna?”

“Yeah?”

She was sitting with April in her hospital room, playing cards and losing spectacularly. April had already told her that she shouldn’t let her win just coz she had cancer, but maybe Brenna was just that bad at Rummy.

“Can I ask you something?”

Brenna shrugged, intent on her hand and trying her best to at least get one up on her sister, but April put her hand down slowly, and Brenna soon copied her.

“What?”

“Are you...you know...”

Brenna raised an eyebrow at her sister, and April had to stop herself from laughing – she looked so much like their father when she did that.

“What? ... Gay?”

“Well, yeah,” April shrugged, imitating her, and Brenna sighed, looking down at the hospital floor and fiddling with a loose end on her sweater, a small crease appearing in her forehead.

“I mean, I don’t do well with labels, so no, I’m not a lesbian or gay or, whatever you wanna call it. I just like people. And I like Greer. A lot. She makes me happy, and she makes me laugh, and she gets me despite being so perky and happy all the time.”

“You’ve been quite the perk lately, Little Miss Sunshine,” April grinned, crossing her arms lightly. Brenna blushed.

“Shut up.”

“So, you like her?”

“Yeah.”

“And have you...like...liked girls before?”

“I don’t think so?” She sounded unsure, lifting her face to look at April and cock her head to one side slightly. “I mean, if I did, I never actually noticed them before. Greer was just...the first, you know.”

“Yeah, I get it,” April nodded, smiling and leaning forward to cup her sister’s hand with her own.

“You’ll get through this, I promise. You’ll get her back. Just give her time. And her parents too.”

Brenna nodded, a light sparkling behind her eyes.

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
